A Burning Memory
by Alice-Mary-Cullen23
Summary: Alice a troublesome teen & her brother Edward r sent 2 live in Forks by Beth, thier foster mom. There she meets Jasper, can he help her heal from he past? ALL HUMAN AXJ EXB EMXR ALL HUMAN Full summary inside. There might be lemons later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARRY: Alice and her brother Edward are in foster care. Beth, there foster mom can no longer handle Alice and Edward, and sends them to live with a new foster family in Forks. There Alice meets Jasper, can he help her heal from her past or will she push him away?**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING IN IT! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

A Burning Memory

Chapter 1: Caught, Trouble, and Moving

Alice's POV

I was lying awake in my bed, waiting till I could here no sound in house, waiting till I knew that everyone was sleeping. When I could no longer here any movement around the house I sat up and sat there for another fifteen minutes to make sure that they were all sleeping or at least somewhat sleeping. I quietly got out of bed and put my shoes on, I tip toed over to my window. I opened it as quietly as I could. Sticking my head out the window making sure none of the neighbours would see me, when all was clear I climbed onto the branch that was in front of my window and made my way down the tree. When I was on the ground I did a quick scan to make sure no one saw me. When I had straightened out my clothes I made my way to the end of the block where my boyfriend, James was waiting for me; we were heading to a party at the other side of town. When I saw him standing outside the car I ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Since I was so small I felt like a feather to him.

"Hey, babe." James said kissing me one last time before I got into his car.

"Hey." I said

"Have any trouble climbing down the tree?" He asked.

"Nope, I climb down that tree so much I could do it blind folded." I said grinning at him.

I pulled the sun visor down to fix my hair a little. James had a really nice car; his parents are rich and bought him this nice white camaro for his birthday. I don't know much about cars, all I really no about the car is that is has a good sound system and lots of horse power.

When we got to the party I stepped out of James car and we went inside.

"I'm going to get a beer." James said.

"Alright, can you bring me one back?" I asked.

"No, i'm not your servant, get one yourself."

"Whats so hard about bringing me back a beer if you are going to get one?"

"Once again, I am not your fucking servant, if you want a beer move your lazy fucking ass and get one yourself."

"Fine, I will go get one myself, I was just asking since you were going to get one."

James left to go get a beer, after he got his beer I saw him talking to a creepy guy who kept looking at me in a weird way, so I left and was looking for my friend Jessica who was suppose to be here. When I found her she was pretty drunk, so I didn't bother going over talk to her, I don't like talking to her when she is drunk. So I went to go get James and try to get him to dance with me, which probably won't happen, but I was still going to try. When I found James he was arguing with the guy I saw him talking to before, I was about to turn around when I felt someone's hand grab my wrist. I turned my head to look at James.

"Alice where do you think you are going?" James asks.

"I was saw you were busy talking so I was going to get another beer." I lied, I just didn't want to be near that creepy guy James was arguing with.

"Well we are leaving, let's go!"

I just fallowed, I didn't want to make him even madder.

When we were out side and I saw that James had calmed down a little I decided to ask him who he was talking to back inside.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"WHO I WAS TALKING TO, IS NONE OF YOUR GOD DAM BUSINESS!" James yelled at me and then slapped me across the face so hard it was throbbing, James looked at me for second then pulled out his car keys and put the key into the ignition and pulled out of the drive way.

When he dropped me off at the corner of the street a block away from my house, I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I said to James who was just looking out the window.

When he didn't reply I got out of the car, before he pulled away he shouted out the window that he would pick me up at nine thirty to go to Victoria's Party on Saturday.

"Ok, bye" James just drove off. Which I knew he would, when he was mad he was almost impossible to talk to.

As I was climbing back through my window I saw someone sitting on my bed. Oh great.

"And where have you been?" asked Beth. Beth was my foster mom.

"I was ju…" she cut me off before I could respond.

"This was the last straw; you and Edward are leaving on Sunday to got to Forks." Edward was my twin brother. What did she mean we were leaving?

"You will be going to live with new foster parents; you have become too much trouble for us. You and Edward are constantly pick fights with people. You snuck out tonight, to god only knows where, how many other times have you snuck out? Hey, how many times have you snuck out?" Beth said almost yelling.

I just looked at her trying to remember how many times I have snuck out of the house.

"We just can't handle it anymore, maybe you will be better off in a small town."

NO! I don't want to leave my friends, my boyfriend, and my school. I don't want to start at a new school, and I most certainly don't want to go live in this small town called Forks. I was about to tell Beth all this when she started talking again.

"Get to bed now, and I suggest you start packing tomorrow." That was all Beth said before she left my room.

I was so mad I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I knew that would only get me in more trouble so I settled for a nice hot shower.

When I was finished my shower, had my teeth brushed, and was in my baggy t-shirt and my sweatpants I went and got comfy under my bed covers and closed my eyes. As soon as my eyes were closed I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling more relaxed then I had last night. It turned my head to look at my clock; eight thirty in the morning. Why was I up so early? I was lying in bed for another good thirty minutes till I heard my door open, it was Edward.

"Morning" Edward said

"Hey" I said groggily

"Did Beth tell you we are leaving on Sunday?" Edward asked me.

"Yah" I said, as started to think more about it was getting really argy again.

"Do you know who we are suppose to be going to live with?" I asked.

"No, all I know is that they can't have children and they really love children, so they decided to start taking in foster kids."

I wish I didn't have to leave my friends, and James.

"Edward, I don't want to go, I don't want to go to Forks and leave all my friends." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I know I don't want to leave either." He said pulling me into a hug.

After I pulled myself together, I decided to go take a shower and get dressed. When I was done my shower I went and got some breakfast. Beth was sitting at the Island in the middle of the kitchen eating a bagel and reading the paper.

"Have you started packing?" Beth asked.

"No, I just finished my getting ready." I replied in a bitter tone.

"Well you better start because you are leaving early on Sunday morning."

"Can you just not wait to get ride of me and Edward, do you really hate us that much."

"I don't hate Edward, he doesn't act out as much as you do, but you are constantly getting into to arguments with your teachers and your principle, and you snuck out last night, and you have snuck out lot's of other times, even when we catch you, you still go and do it again, you are to much of a handful for us. I'm sorry Alice, I don't hate you but this is the way it has to be."

I was getting so mad at her right now, I wanted to go and yell in her face. But I just left my bowl sitting on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door behind me. I went and laid down on my bed, I grab my pillow and started screaming in it which soon turned into sobs.

When I was done crying, I went to my closet and pulled out my suit cases. As I was packing I remembered that James was picking me up to go Victoria's party tonight. I wasn't really in the mood to go to a party so I grab my phone and text James.

James,

Not going 2 go 2

the party. Sorry,

just not in the

mood 2 go 2

a party. Sorry,

Luv u.

After I text James I went back to packing while I waited for him to text back. As I was packing I set a side some clothes for the trip to Forks; like my favorite, leather jacket, and leather boots along with my dark skinny jeans and my lemon yellow V neck t-shirt.

I was sitting on my bed folding my shirts and placing them in my bag when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out.

Whatever, I don't

care if u come or

not. Bye, I will

see u Monday.

Problem, he wasn't going to see me Monday. Why? Because Beth being the bitch that she is is making me and Edward move to Forks. Looks like I am going to have to go to the party after all.

I decided that I would go to Victoria's party after I had finished packing everything.

I was just about done packing, when Edward came into my room.

"Hey, you done packing?" Edward asked.

"Almost." I replied.

"You going to Victoria's party tonight?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't, but I thought since we are leaving tomorrow that I might as well, to go and say good bye to everyone. Are you going?"

"I don't know I might."

"If you do go, tell me."

"Ok, I am going to go and finish packing."

When I was done packing I went to see if Edward had finished and if he was going to the party. I knocked on his door and then opened it.

"You done packing?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Edward asked.

"Yah."

"You still going to the party?" Edward asked.

"Yah, but I am only going for like two maybe three hours, you coming?"

"Yah, I guess, I can say bye to people too."

"So how are we doing this, are we telling Beth or are we sneaking out?" I asked.

"We could tell Beth, but you know that would be pointless because she will say no and we will end up sneaking out anyways, so I would go with sneaking out." Edward said with a small grin on his face.

"Good, I do love sneaking down the tree." I said with a small smile forming on my lips.

"Wanna wait for Beth to go to sleep, or just leave now." Edward asked.

"Let's just go now she can't ground us since we are leaving tomorrow."

"Ok meet you down there."

"See you down there."

When Edward and I got to the party I started looking for James, I started by the bar knowing he would go there first to get a beer. James wasn't there so I decided to look out side by the pool, not there so I went up stairs maybe he was buying some weed or some kind of drug from a dealer up there. I had look in almost all the room except Victoria's and her little sister's room. I opened the door to Victoria's room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right in front of me. James and Victoria were in her bed having sex. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. A small sob escaped my mouth and James looked up.

"Alice…." James said.

"No, I don't want to here." I said and slammed the door behind me.

I heard the door open.

"Alice, get back here!" James shouted.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Alice, turn around and look at me, now."

I turned around and glared at him.

"What James, I catch you in bed with Victoria and you want me to come there?" I said.

"Well what did you expect, I can't fuck you." He said in an angry tone.

"I'm not ready to have sex yet, and by the way you and Victoria can fuck each other all you want now, cause I am moving anyways. Hope you to enjoy fucking each other." That was all I said before I walked down stairs and left.

**What did you think? Bad or good? Please tell me in a review or message me anything you think needs work on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

Chapter 2: Working

(Jasper's POV)

"Jasper, get your lazy butt out of bed."

"Get the fuck out, Rosalie."

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy get out of bed, mom wants you downs stairs in half an hour." She said shaking me.

"What dose she want me for?" I mumbled.

"I don't know, she just said she wants you down stairs in half an hour, so get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Fine, now just get out."

"Ok, ok i'm going."

When Rosalie left my room I rolled over to look at my clock; seven thirty in the morning, what could there possibly be to do at this time in the morning on a weekend.

After I had my shower got dressed and brushed my teeth I went down stairs. My mom was sitting at the dinning table reading the newspaper and eating her breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to get some cereal.

"Moring, sweetie." My mother said cheerfully.

"Hey mom, why did I have to be up this early on a Sunday?"

"Carlisle and Esme need some help at their house today."

"Why?"

"Because they are taking in two foster kids and they would like you and Rosalie to help them decorate the rooms."

"And why can't they do it by themselves?"

"Because the kids they are taking in are the same age as you and Rosalie, and when I was talking to them yesterday they said they needed help to make sure that everything was set up by tonight it was short notice, and I told them you and Rosalie could help."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Well it won't make a difference because you are going whether you like it or not."

After I ate I got into Rosalie's red BMW, and we drove down to the Cullen house.

"Do you want to be doing this?" I asked Rosalie.

"Not really, but it's the right thing to do, so suck it up because you are not going to be grumpy all day, or I will make your day worse, got it." Rosalie said in a threatening tone, which meant she was serious, and I did not want her to be bugging me all day.

"Yeah, ok"

When we pulled up to the Cullen house Carlisle and Esme came out to great us and told us what we would be doing, I was helping Carlisle with the brother's room and Rosalie was helping Esme with the sister's room, they were twins.

"So when are they supposed to get here?" I asked Carlisle

"They are supposed to get here sometime tonight." Carlisle replied.

"They start school Tuesday." Carlisle said.

"If they are getting here tonight why aren't they starting Monday?" I asked.

"We want to let them get set up and feel comfortable here, and we want to get to know them a little bit."

When it was lunch time Esme made us some ham and cheese sandwiches. When we finished lunch we went back to work; we finished by four thirty. Esme asked if we would like to stay for supper after all our hard work. I looked at Rosalie she gave me a small nod.

"Sure, I can help you." Rosalie said.

"Great, we can start on supper and Jasper you can call your mother to tell her that you will be staying for supper."

"Ok" I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom Rose and I are gonna be staying for supper."

"Ok, I will see you guy's when you get home."

After I shut my phone I went and asked Esme if she and Rosalie needed any help in the kitchen.

"No, you can go watch the game with Carlisle."

"Alright"

After supper it was five thirty and Rosalie thought that it was best that we leave before the foster kids show up.

"Thank you so much for helping us today, it was greatly appreciated." Esme said.

"No problem, I hope they like the rooms." Rosalie said.

"Me too" Carlisle said.

"I'm sure they will." I replied.

"Thanks again, and could you tell your mother to call me tomorrow?" Esme asked.

After I got home and told my mom to call Esme tomorrow, I went and had a shower. When I was done my shower it was only six fifteen and I still had to do my homework, but I was so tiered from all the work I did today, that I fell asleep at my desk doing my homework.

(Alice's POV)

We were only forty five minutes away from Forks, and to be honest I was happy to be leaving James and Beth all in Eugene. Especially James after what happened last night.

"Edward, are you going to miss Eugene?" I asked.

"Yes and no, Yes because that's where we were born and no because of what happened, when we seven. Mostly no because everywhere we go it reminds me of them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I mumbled as I looked out the car window, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to cry so I held them in.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Edward is shaking me awake as we pulled into the drive way of our new home, it was…. beautiful.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**THE MOR REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter probably isn't that good but i still hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter 3

(Alice POV)

"Hello, it is so nice to meet you, my name is Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen." Esme said.

"We hope you like it here." Carlisle said.

I just nodded.

"We were not told your names, what are they?" Esme asked.

"I'm Edward and this is Alice." Edward replied.

"Though's are lovely names."

"Carlisle and I will help you bring in your luggage."

"Thank you." Edward said.

After we had brought in our luggage, Esme and Carlisle showed us to our rooms. On our way to our rooms they showed us around the house. It was even more beautiful inside.

"Edward this is where your room is, be careful though, the walls may still be a little wet from the paint." Carlisle said.

"And Alice this is your room." Esme said smiling.

It was gorgeous. I had a queen size bed with matching night tables and dresser. I also had a desk with a matching chair and a laptop sitting on the desk.

"What do you think?" Esme asked me.

"It great, thanks"

"I'm glad you like it. I will leave you to get settled in." Esme said as she left the room.

I went and lay down on the queen size bed in my new room in my new home. I was so tiered from the drive that I fell asleep.

(Jasper's POV)

I was woken up by my cell.

_Hey, _

_come over here, _

_I miss you :) _

Maria texted me, Maria is my girlfriend. We have been together since freshmen year.

_Hey, _

_sorry, I can't, _

_and I miss you to_

_sorry._

A few minutes later she responded.

_Awww why? :( _

I replied back.

_I was working_

_at the Cullen's_

_today and I am_

_really tiered and _

_still got a lot_

_of homework, _

_sorry._

After I sent the text I remember about all my homework, I didn't get much done before I had fallen asleep, so while I waited for Maria to texted back I started my homework again.

_Awww, ok see_

_you tomorrow,_

_bye._

I replied.

_See ya_

_tomorrow, _

_bye._

When my homework was done I went and got my P.J bottoms on, and went to bed.

When my alarm clock went off at seven I was still tiered from yesterday, and I didn't want to get out of bed and went to have a shower.

When I got out of the shower and was dressed I grabbed my homework off my desk and through it into my bag and headed down stairs for breakfast before I headed off to school.

"Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" my mother asked.

"Hey mom, it was good. Where is Rosalie?"

"She went to pick up Emmett."

"Oh, ok"

When I was done eating, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door to the garage to get my black mustang.

After I got to school and was walking down the hallway to my locker I saw Maria standing in front of it.

"Hey, Jasper" Maria said as she gave me a kiss.

"Hey"

"Can you come over tonight?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, what time should I come over?"

"Come by around six thirty, my parents aren't going to be home."

"Ok"

I walked Maria to class, and then went to my class. I had English first period with Emmett.

"Jasper, over here." I heard Emmett call.

I sat down next to Emmett.

"So Rose told me you two had to go and help Carlisle and Esme at their house cause they are getting two foster kids." Emmett said.

"Yeah, they are starting here tomorrow."

"What grade?"

"Same as us, they're twins."

"Nice, we never get new kids here; it will be nice to see some new faces."

"I know."

When the bell rang Mr. Andrews walked into the room and told us what we had to do.

When the bell rang I went to gym with Rosalie, and my next class was with Rosalie as well. At lunch I sat with Emmet, Rosalie, Bella and Maria.

When school was done I headed home.

"Hey, mom" I called out when I got home.

"Hey, sweetie how was school?"

"Good, i'm going over to Maria's around six thirty."

"Okay, and oh before I forget, we are going to Carlisle and Esme's for supper on Friday."

"Okay"

"I'm going to the store; would you tell your sister that we are going to Carlisle and Esme's for supper Friday?"

"Sure"

"Okay, thank you I will be back soon, bye."

"Bye"

When my mother was gone I went upstairs to my room, to do my homework.

I was just finishing my math when Rosalie came home. I went down stairs.

"Hey Rose." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Jasper where is mom?" she asked.

"She went to the store, and she told me to tell you that we are going over to Cullen's for dinner on Friday."

"Okay, did she say what time?"

"No"

"Okay, cause there is this party in Port Angelis on Friday."

"What time dose it start?" I asked.

"I think around eight."

"Okay"

"Yeah, so Emmett is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Okay, when is he going to get here?"

"He should be here soon."

"Okay, I will be up in my room." I said and walked back up the stairs.

When I got to my room and I went and finished my homework, then turned my stereo on and went and grabbed the book that I was reading for Mr. Andrews's novel study.

(Alice POV)

I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Alice it's me, Edward."

"Come in." I mumbled and laid back down.

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hey."

"What do you think of them and the house?" Edward asked me.

"They seem nice, especially Esme, and the house is amazing, I mean look at my room I have a walk-in closet and my own bathroom."

"I know, I have a walk-in closet and my own bathroom as well."

"Have you unpacked?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I see you haven't even started."

"I know I laid down on the bed and I well I kind of fell asleep." I replied.

"Well do you want any help unpacking?" Edward asked.

"No, i'm fine."

"Alright, i will let you unpack."

"Okay."

When Edward left I grabbed my suitcase and put it on the bed. I opened my suitcase and started to put my clothes away in my dresser and closet. After I put away my close I put my shoes away in my closet. After I put my shoes away I put my books away, I took out m sketch pad from my bag and set it ok my night stand. While I finished unpacking the rest of my stuff, their was another knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Esme, ay I come in"

"Sure."

"Oh, I thought you would be done packing, I can come back later?"

"No, it's okay; you can stay."

"Would you like any help unpacking?"

"No, its okay i'm almost done."

"Okay"

Esme sat down on the edge of my new bed.

"I was wondering if you would like to do a little bonding, and get to know each other tomorrow." Esme asked.

"Don't Edward and I have school tomorrow?"

"You Edward are not starting school till Tuesday, Carlisle and I thought you and Edward would like to get comfortable here first."

"Oh, okay."

"Would you like to go get our nails done and do a little shopping in Port Angelis?"

"I don't have any money to go shopping or to get my nails done." I said.

"That's okay, I will buy you some new outfits and pay for your nails." Esme said.

"Ummm…Okay."

"What time would you like to go?" Esme asked.

"Whatever time is good."

"How dose ten sound?"

"Yah ten is fine."

"Okay I will let you finish your unpacking."

Esme seemed really nice, she had light brown hair that just past her shoulders, and brown eyes that were filled will love. She had a small frame and had that motherly vibe that I missed from my mother.

When I finished unpacking I got into my PJ's, climbed under the covers of my new bed and fell asleep.

**So i hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I don"t know if you noticed but Jasper was a day ahead of Alice so this story is going to get Alice caught up.**

**WARNING SMALL LEMONS.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**Hope you like it**

Chapter 4: Bonding

(Alice POV)

When I woke up in it was nine in the morning. I laid there for another minute or two before getting out of bed.

When I got out of bed I went and to take a shower. I washed my hair and body. After my shower I dried off then wrapped the towel around myself to brush my teeth. Once my teeth were brushed and flossed I walked over to my walk-in closet, grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, they were skinny jeans with a rip in the knee, and I also grabbed my leather boots, a white v neck and my leather jacket. When I was dress and my hair was styled and makeup done, I walked down the stairs with my leather boots in my hands to the Cullen's amazing kitchen in their beautiful house. Esme was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning" Esme said looking up from the frying pan with a motherly smile on her face.

"Morning," I said.

"Do you like eggs and bacon?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I like eggs and bacon."

"So how was your sleep?"

"It was good."

"That's good, would you mind grabbing two plates from that cupboard over there?" Esme said pointing to the cupboard above the sink.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Since I was so short I had to stand on my toe's to reach the plates.

I handed Esme the two plates, she put the food on them and placed them on the counter in front of me, then went and grabbed some forks and filled two glasses with orange juice and came to sit beside me at the counter.

When Esme and I finished eating I helped her clean up.

"Are you ready to go?" Esme asked when we had finished the dishes.

"Yeah"

"Okay, just let me grab my jacket and purse, and then we will go."

"Okay"

"Esme came back with a Louis Vuitton bag and what looked like a pretty expensive jacket.

After we got to Port Angelis we stopped at some small boutiques where I got a pair of black stilettos and a pair of dark blue designer jeans. We went to a few more store and I got a new purse, black ballet flats and a blue shirt that went perfectly with my new jeans and ballet flats.

We took a break from shopping to get something to eat.

After we ate we went and got our nails done and then did a little more shopping where I found blue wool mitts, and purple and blue scarf and a light blue long sleeve shirt.

When we were done shopping we put all the bags in the trunk and headed back to the house.

I really liked Esme so far, and not because she bought me stuff, but because she wanted to spend time me, something the rest of my foster mothers never bothered to do.

When we got back to the house we brought all of our bags in. I brought my bags up to my room and put my stuff away. After I was done putting my stuff away I grabbed my sketch pad and went to sit on my window seat in my room and starting sketching.

(Jasper's POV)

It was six ten and I was getting ready to head over to Maria's. I grabbed my jacket, slipped my shoes on and grabbed my car keys. When I got to Maria's there was a note on the door.

_Jasper,_

_just come in._

So I opened the door, removed my shoes and went up stairs to Maria's room.

When I opened the door I saw Maria lying on her bed in her bra and underwear.

"Hey, sexy" Maria said in a flirty tone padding the spot next to her on the bed.

"Hey, babe" I said walking over to her and leaning down to kiss her. She started removing my shirt as I ran my hands over her body. I undid her bra as she was unbuttoning my pants and I kicked them off. I kissed down her neck to her belly; I removed her underwear with my teeth kissed down her leg and back up her other leg she pulled my boxers off. I turned on my back and she slid down to my dick, she sucked on my dick and glazed my dick with her tung, I threw my head back and moaned, she released my dick and stood up I kissed her as my hands moved down her neck, my hands found there way to her clit and I rubbed in circular motions, she moaned.

"Fuck, Jasper just fuck me already." She moaned.

I pulled out a condom, put it on and placed my dick in her thrusting slowly at first getting faster and faster until we both came. We lay there breathing heavily and panting. Maria leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

We lay there for a couple more minutes till she looks at the clock and realised the time.

"Oh shit, my parents will be home soon you have to go." As she handed me my clothes I got my boxer and pants back on, through my shirt on, grabbed my jacket and put it on as I descended the stairs, slipped my shoes on and pulled my car keys out.

"See you tomorrow." she said kissing me one last time before I left.

"See ya." I said as I walked out the door.

(Alice POV)

There was a knock at my door before it opened. I looked up to see it was Edward.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, how was your day?" Edward asked.

"It was good, I had fun with Esme. How was yours?"

"Good, Carlisle showed me around the town and we went into Port Angelis, he showed me around there, he also showed me around the hospital."

"They seem really nice." I said.

"Yeah I know, they remind me of mom and dad." Edward said.

"Yeah" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Esme said it time for supper."

"Okay I will be down there in a sec."

"Okay, I will tell them you are on your way down."

When Edward left I grabbed a tissue and fix my makeup. After I fixed my makeup I made my way down stairs to the dinning room where Esme Carlisle and Edward were, sitting sitting at the table waiting for me. Esme and Carlisle greeted me with warm smiles.

"How do you like spaghetti?" Carlisle asked.

"I love spaghetti." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Well if you love spaghetti then you will think this is amazing." Carlisle said chuckling a little.

"Dig in" Esme said.

When supper was done Edward and I help Esme and Carlisle clean up from supper.

"Esme that was the best spaghetti I have ever had." Edward said grinning and patting his belly.

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome"

When we had finished cleaning up Edward and I went outside to look around the backyard. When it started raining Edward and I went back inside.

Would you guys like to play a board game or watch a movie?" Esme asked, I looked at Edward we haven't played a board game in forever.

"Board game sounds good." I said.

"Okay, we have monopoly, game of life, mouse trap, and I think operation." Carlisle said.

"Operation" Edward said.

"Okay I will go get it and set it up at the table." Carlisle replied.

We all sat around the dinning room table playing operation laughing and talking something I haven't done since I was little. We played till around nine when we all thought it was time to pack up. I hugged Esme before I went up to my room to get ready for bed. I fell asleep happy.

**Links for the stuff Alice bought on my profile and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE THE MOE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not on twilight.**

**I hope you like it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews are what keep me writting.**

Chapter 5: School and other things

(Alice POV)

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name.

"Alice…Alice it's time to get up for school." I opened my eyes to see Esme slightly leaning over my bed.

"I will have breakfast ready for you when you are ready." Esme said as she went down stairs to the kitchen

I got out of bed and stretched, then walked into my bathroom to have a shower and brushed and floss my teeth. After my shower I walked over to my closet and grabbed the dark blue skinny jeans I got yesterday along with the two new blue shirts, purple and blue scarf and grabbed the blue wool mitts, and put my new clothes on, then went back into the bathroom to do my make up and hair. After I was done grabbed the black ballet flats I left sitting by the door and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Edward was sitting at the counter eating some toast, eggs and bacon, while Esme cleaned the pans and spatula.

"Morning." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Alice your breakfast is in the oven to stay warm, careful, use oven mitts to take the pan out."

"Morning, Alice." Edward said as I took the pan out of the oven and grabbed a plate and glass. I took a piece of toast, two pieces of bacon and some eggs and poured some orange juice into a glass then went to sit beside Edward to eat my breakfast.

When we were done eating we put our plates beside the sink.

"Carlisle and I picked you guys up some new notebooks ad other stuff for school and we got you guys some book bags for school, but we are going to take you guy into Port Angelis on Saturday for you guys to pick out new book bags so it's one you like."

"Ok, thank you Esme." I said.

"Yes thank you Esme." Edward said.

"It's no trouble, now let's get going or you guys will be late for school."

We got to school with lots of time to spare. Edward and I went to the office to get our class schedules. I had math first. So went to find that classroom while Edward went to find where biology was.

"See you at lunch." Edward said as he started too walked in the opposite direction as me.

When I got to math I gave the teacher my paper to sign then went and founded a seat in the back of the class.

When the bell rang she told me to stand up and introduce myself then handed out a worksheet to hand in by the end of class and told us that there would be another worksheet but was to be finished for Thursday.

I was the first one to finish my worksheet I brought it up to the teacher, and she gave me the other worksheet. I went back to my seat and started working on it; by the time the bell rang I had most of the sheet done. I put it in my bag and pulled out my schedule, I had English next. I got up out of my seat and out the class to go and find the English room.

The teacher signed my paper and told me to go find a place to sit, again I chose I seat in the back.

A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes came and sat beside me.

"Hi, i'm Bella Swan." She said as she extended her hand.

"Hey, Alice Brandon." I said as I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you; we don't get many new faces around here." Bella said.

"Trust me I wouldn't live here if I had the choice, no offence, but it's too small."

"None taken, I don't like it here that much myself." Bella said.

Bella and I talked through class. When the bell rang Bella asked me what my next class was.

"So what's your next class?"

"I have history, you?"

"History"

We walked to history together. When we got there I gave him my paper and went to sit next to Bella. Again we talked through class just waiting to get out and go to lunch. She said I could sit with her at her table and that Edward was more then welcome to join, she told me that she met him in biology.

When the bell rang we headed to the cafeteria where I met up with Edward and we went and sat with Bella and some other people.

"Guy's this is Edward and Alice Brandon." Bella said.

"Hey." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Edward and Alice this is Emmett and Rosalie." Emmett had brown cropped hair and brown eyes with a boyish grin plastered on his face and Rosalie was gorgeous, she had wavy golden blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her outfit fit her perfectly and she looked a bit of bitch if you weren't on her good side. I remember I seeing Rosalie in math. I noticed she was holding hands with Emmett, he looked sort of immature and she looked way more mature then he did.

"This is Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, and Maria." Jessica had light brown hair that pasted her shoulders and hazel eyes, Angela had dark brown hair and green eyes with glasses, Eric had oily skin with a lot of acne and almost black hair that was sort of in his face. Mike had spiked blond hair and brown eyes, Maria had black curly hair that was just past her chin, and he eyes sort of looked gray like they were a weird shade of blue.

"And that's Jasper Rosalie's brother they are also twins." Bella said pointing to the guy walking up to the table. Jasper's hair was a blond honey color and he had the most beautiful eyes, they were a piercing ice blue.

"Jasper this is Edward and Alice Brandon." Bella said as Maria stood up to give Jasper I kiss, like she was marking her territory, telling me not to get to close to him.

Jasper nodded and gave me a small smile as he sat down. When he smiled I swear my heart skipped a beat. I gave him a small smile before he started talking with the rest of the people at the table.

All through lunch Maria kept looking my way giving me the death glare for no reason, and every now and then I would sneak a look in Jasper's direction.

When lunch was done Bella helped me find where my geography class was. Once again I went up to the teacher and handed her my paper to sign, then went and sat in the back of the class.

I was listening to my IPod before class started when I noticed Jasper sit in the seat beside me.

I turned my head slightly in Jasper's direction, he was sitting in his desk playing with pen. When he turned his head in my direction and smiled at me again, I quickly turned away blushing. Just then the bell rang and he turned to face the front of the class.

I couldn't concentrate during class; my thoughts kept going back to Jasper, and his smile, his smile that made my heart skip a beat.

When the bell rang I gathered my stuff and put it in my bag. Jasper gathered his stuff in a pile and left the class. I pulled out my schedule to look at it again. I had gym next.

When I got to gym I saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the bleachers. They waved me over.

"Hey," Emmett said with that boyish grin still on his face.

"Hey," I replied.

"So Alice what do you think of Forks?' Rosalie asked.

"It's a little small, but I guess its okay."

"We know what you mean Rose and I can't wait till we get to leave this place." Emmett said just as the gym teacher walked in.

"Be right back." I said as I ran up to the gym teacher for him to sign my paper, is stuck it in my bag and went back to where Rosalie and Emmet were.

After gym Rosalie and Emmett helped me find the art studio.

When I got there I gave my teacher the paper to sign. She told me to go into the back room and grab a smock, paint, paint brushes and an easel and set it up anywhere.

As I was setting up I saw Jasper come into the class and head towards the storage room.

While I finished setting up Jasper came and asked me if he could set up his easel next mine.

"Is it alright if I set up my easel here?" I just nodded and he smiled at me which caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Hey, sorry I never properly introduced myself, I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said extending his hand.

"Alice Brandon" I said as I shook his hand. When I shook his hand it felt like my whole body was alive. Almost like an eclectic shock traveled up my arm and through the rest of my body.

We talked all through class, about what books we liked what movies we liked. He told me that he moved here from Texas when he was ten. I let him do most of the talking because I didn't want to have to bring up y parents and all the foster homes I have lived in. When the bell rang he walk with me to my locker, his was only one down from mine.

After I got the stuff I needed i headed out to the parking lot where Esme was waiting for me and Edward.

"So how was your first day of school?" Esme asked as Edward and I got into the car.

"It was really good." Edward said.

"It was good" I replied as Esme pulled out of the parking lot.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! :) **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THAT MORE REVIEWS THAT FAST I UPDATE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, the day after i posted the last chapter i got the flu adn was sick in bed for about a week and then i had to write this chapter but i got stuck in a few places. So I am so sorry. I hope you like this Chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN AHYTHING!**

Chapter 6: Meeting The Bitch

(Jaspers POV)

When I got to the cafeteria Bella was introducing people to the two new kids.

"And that's Jasper, Rosalie's brother, they are also twins." I heard Bella say pointing to me.

"Jasper this is Edward and Alice Brandon." Bella said as Maria got up to kiss me. The guy named Edward had a sort of copper color hair with emerald green eyes. When I looked at Alice my heart stopped. She had short almost black hair that was spiked out in every direction, bright green eyes, plump pink lips that were smiling the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

As I sat down I gave her a smile, she returned it with a small smile and I noticed she blushed as she turned away, it was really cute, not little kid cute, but cute.

Through lunch I talked to Maria, Rosalie, Emmett and other people at the table but never paying full attention, my thoughts always went back to Alice and her warm bright green eyes and her beautiful smile.

At the end of lunch I walked Maria to her class then walked to my class.

When I got to class I saw Alice sitting in the back listing to her IPod. So I went and sat beside her. She looked up and I smiled at her, she smiled but turned her head away with a blush on her cheeks. When the bell rang I turned my head toward the front of the class, but every now and then I would sneak a peak through the corner of my eye and watch as she doodled on her notebook and would look up every now and then.

When the bell rang I gathered my stuff in a pile and left glancing back once to see she was looking at her schedule, and then headed off to English.

"When I got there I saw that Edward was in my class so I went up to properly introduce myself.

"Hey, Jasper Whitlock." I said as I extended my hand.

"Edward Brandon." He said as he shook my hand.

"So you play any sports?" I asked.

"I did play baseball back in Eugene."

"We have a baseball team here, you should look into joining, Emmett and I are on it."

"When are practices?"

"Every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday after school they are two hours except for Mondays, they are an hour and a half."

"I will look into it."

When class finished I told Edward where he would find his next class then went to my last class of the day.

When I got to class I saw Alice, it was like their was a spot light shinning down on her and the rest of the room was dark, because all I saw was her, I never noticed until now just how small she was, she had a small frame and was pretty short.

While she set up I went to the storage room and grabbed my stuff and headed over to her.

"Is it alright if I set up my easel here?" I asked, she just nodded, I smiled at her and set my things up. After I set my things up I decided to properly introduce myself.

"Hey, sorry I never properly introduced myself, I'm Jasper Whitlock." I said extending my hand to her.

"Alice Brandon." She said as she shook my hand, when she touched my hand I felt a shock travel through my body, and her voice sounded like bells, it was beautiful. Everything about this girl was beautiful.

All through class we talked about books we liked and movies we liked. I told her I moved here from Texas when I was ten. I did most of the talking; and when she laughed it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

When the bell rang I was sad that I wouldn't be able to talk to Alice or see her smile, her eyes and here her laugh. We cleaned up and headed to our lockers hers was just one down from mine.

While I was getting something from my locker somebody jumped on my back and covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" It was Maria and it was then that I remembered all about Maria who is my girlfriend, not Alice and that I should not be thinking about Alice the way I have been all day.

"Maria"

"How did you know?" she said playfully. One she is the only one who ever dose it and two because I know the sound of her voice.

"Because you are the only one who jumps on my back," I said taking her off my back. She laughed and kissed me.

"So how was your day baby?" Maria asked.

"Fine how was your?"

"Mine was boring as hell." She said leaning back against the locker next to mine as I got the rest of my stuff out of my locker.

I walked her to her car.

"See you around six thirty." She shouted out the window then blew me kiss and drove out of the parking lot.

After she was gone I went to the baseball diamond for practice.

(Alice POV)

When we got home I went up stairs to my room and got my sketch pad out and grabbed my IPod. I went and sat at my desk and started drawing eyes, his eyes, Jasper's beautiful ice blue eyes, and then I started drawing his lips. His lips looks so soft and plump and all I wanted to do was kiss them.

When I had finished sketching I put my sketch pad back on my side table and went down stairs to see when supper was.

When I got down there Esme was in the kitchen cutting something with a big knife.

"Would you like any help?" I asked.

"I would love some help, thank you dear." She replied giving me the motherly smile of hers.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Could you prepare the salad all the stuff is sitting over the on the counter beside the fridge."

I went and grabbed all the stuff and brought it up to the counter where I would sit and started ripping the lettuce, and making the dressing.

"What are we having for supper?" I asked.

"Chicken parmesan, salad and asparagus with hollandaise sauce." It sounds good, but is it?

"Sounds… good." I said not certain if I will like it.

"I hope you like it; this is Carlisle's favorite meal." Esme said.

I just smiled not sure what to say.

When supper was just about done I helped Esme set the table and when that was done Esme went and got Carlisle while I went and got Edward. I knocked on his door and opened it; he was listening to music and reading.

"Supper is ready." I said, but he didn't here me.

"Edward supper is ready." I said a louder and he lifted his head and took his head phones out.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Supper is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

I went back down stairs and sat at the table while Esme brought the last dish to the table.

"Edward said he would be down in minute." Just as I said that he appeared beside me.

"Carlisle and I have let you two get settled in and now we would like to go over the rules."

"Yes, Esme and I know that you two have been known to sneak out, we understand that you two have been through a lot at a young age but there will be consequences for your actions."

"And I want you to know that unlike your other foster parents, no matter what you do, we will not give up on you; we will not send you to another foster home just because things you to are acting up, so you two are stuck with us until your eighteen," Esme said with her warm motherly smile.

"When you are eighteen you can leave if you want to, but until then you follow our rules, and we will love you as if you were our own." Esme said.

Edward and just nodded and I felt a strong urge to get up and go hug Esme and Carlisle.

The rest of supper was light and enjoyable and to my surprise I loved the asparagus with hollandaise sauce, it was delicious.

"Esme that was the best supper I have ever had."

"Thank you Alice, I knew you would like it." She said chuckling a little.

When supper was done Esme and Carlisle said that they would clear the table and do the dishes. So I went upstairs to do my homework. I didn't have much because I was new and none of my teachers except my math teacher gave me homework. It didn't take me very long to finish my math.

It was going on seven and since I was going nowhere I decided to get into my PJ's, once I was in my PJ's I grabbed my sketch pad again and went to sit at my desk and continued with the sketch I was working on earlier. I was working on it for a while because I wanted everything just right and when I looked up at the clock it nine thirty. I put my sketch pad away and went down stairs to get something to drink.

When I went downstairs Esme was sitting at the counter reading, Edward and Carlisle were in the living room watching baseball and talking.

"Esme do you have and Chi tea?" I asked.

"Second cupboard from the end."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear."

I went and got a tea bag and a cup by I didn't know where the kettle was.

"Ummm… Esme where do you keep the kettle?"

"It's in the cabinet beside the stove. Would you like some help with it dear?"

"Ummm… Yes please." Esme put her book down and came to help me with the kettle and she decided to make herself a cup a tea as well. As we waited for the kettle to boil we talked.

When the kettle boiled and the tea was steeped I went back up to my room got comfy under the covers and pulled out a book that Edward said was good and that I should read it, Romeo and Juliet.

When I finished my tea I put my book down and brought my cup down stairs and came back up to brush and floss my teeth, then went and crawled back under the cover, turned out my lamp and went to bed.

When I woke up in the morning I went and had my shower and brushed my teeth. Then mad my way over to my closet and grabbed my ripped skinny jeans, my favorite lemon yellow V neck, leather jacket and my leather boots. I got changed then went back to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. When I came back I grabbed my math off the desk and put it in my bag, grabbed my boots and went down stairs.

Again Edward was already down there eating. Esme made me some fresh pancakes and bacon. I poured some syrup on my pancakes and ate them; they wear some of the best pancakes ever. When we were done eating Esme drove us to school.

"Oh, on Friday we have some people coming over for supper, they helped us get your rooms ready."

"Okay" Edward and I said at the same as we got out of the car.

Rosalie, Emmett and I talked all through math. The teacher kept telling us to stop talking but it was useless. It was the same in English, and history; Bella and I talked all through class. The morning flew by and before I new it, it was lunch.

When we got to the cafeteria, Bella and I got into line to get our food. When we got our food I bounded on over to where Edward and the rest of them were. The only spot left was the one beside Jasper. I did a little happy dance in my head as I went to sit beside him. I put my tray on the table and sat down in the chair.

"Hey" Jasper said as I sat down.

"Hey" I said in return then started to eat my lunch.

You know that feeling you get when you think someone is watching you? Well that's how I feel. I looked around to find that Maria was glaring at me. Her cold pale blue eyes were staring at me with such hatred. What did I do to piss her off? My thought was disrupted by someone calling my name.

"Alice"

"Alice!" Rosalie said.

"Oh, sorry what was that?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party in Port Angelic on Friday, it starts about seven thirty but we aren't going till like eight thirty. You in?"

"I have to ask Esme and Carlisle first."

"Yay, I know Carlisle and Esme and they will probably let you go." Rosalie said.

After lunch I walked by myself to class, Bella wasn't in my class so I told her that she could walk with Edward since they were in they same class. I was looking down at the ground when someone bumped into me. I looked up from to see Maria standing in front of me.

"You better back the fuck off!" she said in a cold bitter tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at him. Don't think I haven't seen you staring at him. He's mine so back the fuck off." Jasper, she was talking about Jasper. Before I could respond she walked off, purposely shoulder checking me as she walked past me. I stood there gathering my thoughts before I could make myself walk again.

By the time I reached my class, class had already started. I went and took my seat in the back next to Jasper since it was the only one available.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Brandon." Mrs. Simon said as I sat down.

"Sorry."

"I will let you off with a warning this time; don't make a habit of it." She said, and then continued with her lesson.

I pulled out my note book and started writing down the notes that she had on the board for us to copy down. After about a half hour of taking notes and then talking about them she told us to pair up. I looked around the room; I didn't really know anyone in the room except for Jasper and that Mike kid I met at lunch yesterday. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Jasper.

"Wanna be partners?" He asked.

"Ummm…I guess." I replied, not completely sure if I really wanted to be partners with Jasper after my little run in with Maria.

Once we were all partnered up the teacher told us what we would be doing.

Once the bell rang I gathered my stuff and walked out the class. I saw Jasper try to catch up with me but someone started talking to him.

We played dodge ball in gym; it was girls against boys, not five minuets into the game and Emmett had already gotten me and Rosalie out, along with four other girls. The boys won the match but Rosalie and I devised a plan to get Emmett out so the girls would at least have a shot to win this one, we got three other girls to help us.

"On three." Rosalie said ball ready in her hand.

"One… Two… THREE!" Rosalie shouted and Rosalie, me and three other girls wiped our balls at Emmett all at the same time. Our plan work and we won that game.

When I got to art I went and grabbed my stuff and set it up in the corner. Jasper set up beside me again.

Maybe if I don't talk to him these feeling's I have for him will go away. I thought as I started painting.

"So why were you late for class?" Jasper asked me as he finished setting up.

"I just…Ummm... I just took a wrong turn that's all." I said a little too quickly.

"Really?" He said not really buying it; I just went back to my painting.

"So what did you think of your first day here?"

"Fine," I said turning back to my easel.

Jasper and I didn't really talk that much this class, aside from the question here and there. When the bell rang I quickly washed up and put my stuff away, hurried to my locker grabbing my stuff and quickly walking out to the parking lot where Esme was waiting for Edward and me.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

***And I am not going to post the next chapter until I get at least eight reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update but you guys didn't give me eight reviews, but because I am so nice i decided to update and I got in shit and wasn't allowed on the computer a few days too but anyways I wrote it all down on paper and then i typed it up. I hope you like it there is a part in here that iIhad some fun writing, and when you are done this chapter I think you will know which part that was. :) **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 7: A Dinner, A Party and A Fight

(Alice's POV)

The rest of the week passed by pretty slow, and I didn't talk to Jasper much. We said hi in the halls. When I got home from school today I got my homework done and out of the way since I probably wasn't going to have time to get it done this weekend. Rosalie and Emmett asked me if I wanted to go to this party in Port Angelic, and when I asked Esme she was thrilled that I had made friends so quickly. Plus on Saturday I was meeting up with Bella and Rosalie after Edward and I got new school bags. And well I guess didn't have anything on Sunday, but who the hell likes doing there homework on Sunday, Sunday is the relaxing day, a day you don't have to do anything but lounge around the house or hang out with people, not homework.

After I finished my homework I went over to my closet to pick out what I was going to where for dinner and the party afterwards. When I asked Esme who was coming over I had no idea it would be Rosalie, her mother and…Jasper. Esme told me that Rosalie pretty much put together my whole room. I was going to have to thank Rosalie later.

Rosalie and Jasper's mother was Esme best friend, they had been best friends since they were kids and were like family.

I was looking through my closet I pulled out a loose white shirt with dark wash skinny jeans and my converse. When I was dressed I put my converse by the door and went into the bathroom to do my hair and fix my make up. I straightened my hair, instead of having it stick out in every direction like it usually dose, it is only sticking out slightly at the bottom. When I was done in the bath room I grabbed my leather jacket off my bed and grabbed my converse from by the door and headed down stairs.

When I got down stairs I put my shoes and jacket over by the front door and went to find Edward.

I found him over by the grand piano by the living room. Edward and I both new how to play the piano but Edward was better at it, he was playing something I had never heard before.

"What are you playing?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Just a lullaby I have been working the past few days." Edward said as he continued to play.

"It sounds really good."

Just then the door bell rang. So Edward and I walked over to where Esme and Carlisle were. Edward and I were greeted with a hug from a lady with blond hair who I am guessing is Japer and Rosalie's mother.

"Alice, Edward this is Elizabeth Whitlock, Jasper and Rosalie's mother." Elisabeth had the same honey blond hair as Jasper and dark blue eyes. She had that warm motherly smile just like Esme.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Esme has told me a bit about you two." She said removing her coat and shoes.

"It's nice to meet you to." I replied as Esme took there coats and hung them up in the closet and placed their shoes in there as well.

We all went into the dinning room and sat down at the table. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and Esme sat to the right of him. Elizabeth sat across from Esme. I sat beside Esme, and Jasper sat beside me. Rosalie and Edward sat across from us.

Esme, Carlisle and Elizabeth talked about the hospital, and I knew Esme was into interior design but I didn't know that Esme and Elizabeth had a company; apparently they design part of the new wing that was being built onto the hospital.

"So Alice how was your first week at school?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was fine." I said then I went back to eating my supper.

After supper was finished Jasper and Edward went into the living room with Carlisle to watch the last of the baseball game and I brought Rosalie up to my room.

"So how do you like your room?" Rosalie asked as we walked into my room.

"It's amazing, I love it!" I said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it, Jasper helped with Edwards."

"Esme and Carlisle are the nicest people we have lived with since we have been in foster care." After I said that I wished I could have taken it back, I knew that after what I had just said Rosalie was going to ask why we were in foster care in the first place and that was not something I wanted to talk about.

"What happened that you and Edward had to go into foster care?" Rosalie asked just as I knew she would. I looked at her I really didn't want to answer her, but I did anyways.

"My Parents died." And as soon as I said it I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Alice, I am sorry." Rosalie said as she walked over to embrace me in a hug. We sat on the bed for a good five minutes as Rosalie hugged me and told me it was going to be ok as I cried. I haven't cried like this since it happened, sure I would let a couple of tears fall ever now and then but never like this especially in front of people.

Once I was calm enough I grabbed a tissue to wipe my eyes. I walked into the bathroom to see how badly my make up was ruined. Rosalie followed me into the bathroom.

"God I look like a racoon." I said as I laughed a little at myself. Rosalie came and helped me fix my make up and we went back out into my room and talked a little before we went back downstairs to get Edward and Jasper to go to the party.

We were taking Rosalie's car. She had a red BMW M3 convertible and it was fucking nice.

"Rosalie your car is fucking nice." Edward said as he looked at it in awe.

"Yeah, it's her baby." Jasper said as Rosalie glared at him which caused him to laugh.

"Anybody damages it and they will pay and I don't just mean with money." Rosalie threatened and climbed into the driver's side. Edward and I sat in the back. We were meeting up Bella and Emmett there, they were taking Emmett's jeep do to lack of space in Rosalie's car.

Rosalie drives like a maniac. When Esme and I drove into Port Angelic it took around forty-five minutes, we mad it in twenty. When we got the house where that party was Jasper extended his hand to help me out of Rosalie's car, I took his hand and I felt that jolt of electricity again. I think he felt it to because he let go of my hand as soon as I was out of the car and I saw him looking at his hand before sticking into his pocket. We stood out side of Rosalie's car waiting for Emmett to arrive.

When Emmett arrived Edward went over to the passenger's side and helped Bella out of the car. I don't know if it was me but it looked like something was going on between though's two and I smiled to myself because in the few days that we had been here I noticed that Edward was happier, he was writing music again and he almost always had a smile on his face, and I think all that is because of Bella, in fact in am almost positive it is because of Bella.

Emmett hopped out of his jeep and Rosalie went over to greet him with a kiss.

"Hey Rosie," he said he took her hand and lead her into the party.

When we were inside Edward and Bella went to find somewhere quieter to talk. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing, and Jasper was talking to some people from school, I was walking to get a drink when somebody shoulder checked me.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled and they turned around, it was Maria.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS," she yelled, "I told you to back off from Jasper, and what do you do you come to a party with him."

"I came with Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Jasper. Jasper, Rosalie and their mother had dinner at my house." I said as I started to walk away.

"Please that's not your house, that's the Cullen's, you just live there because your parents didn't want you, and I don't blame them, who would ever want you." I stop dead and turned around; she just stood there just staring at me, I had had enough of her. I walked up to her at punched her straight in the nose.

"You don't know a fucking thing about my parents or me." I said in her ear as she covered her nose, and I turned too walked around again but next thing I knew she was pulling me backward and down to the floor. She had me pined on the ground and was scratching my face, I rolled her over and bitch slapped her across her face, she pulled my hair and we were in the floor rolling around pulling at each others hair, as well as biting, hitting and screaming at each other, by now half of the party was watching us and yelling fight over and over again, and they would cheer whenever someone would get in a good punch. Then someone started pulling me off, I was kicking my legs and swing my fists in the air as they pulled me off Maria, I couldn't see who it was, but Emmett had picked Maria up and was restraining her from coming at me. They put me down, and turned me around still keeping me from walking back over to fight with Maria.

When I had calmed down enough I saw that it was Jasper. He was trying to get me to walk outside, I tried to fight against him but there was no point he was stronger then I was and he eventually picked me up, I was yelling and pounding my fist against his back as he brought me outside. He set me down and I tried to get past him to get back inside and I could see through the door that Maria was trying to get past Emmett.

"Alice, calm down this isn't going to solve anything." He said calmly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE WERE FIGHTING ABOUT, SO LET ME BACK IN THERE!" I yelled at him.

"Because this is never going to solve anything, you need to talk, not fight, all it's going to do is give you bruise, black eyes and possibly broken bones." He said starting to raise his voice a little.

He was right, this wasn't the right way to solve anything and I have never been this violent, I have gotten into a few small fights before but nothing like this, but this… this one was personal, she brought my parents into it.

When I knew he wasn't going to let be back in before I calmed down, I turned around and started to walk away.

I heard the door open.

"Maria wants to talk to you, she is upstairs in the hall" I heard Rosalie say and the door closed again.

"Alice, wait!' Rosalie shouted, but I ignored her and kept walking.

"Alice please, wait!" I heard the heels of Rosalie's shoes hitting the ground getting closer to me so I walked faster.

"Alice," Rosalie said as she grabbed a hold of my arm, "would you please wait" She said and I started sobbing again for the second time tonight. I wraped my arms around Rosalir in hug.

"Shhhhhh, I know it's going to be okay." Rosalie said trying to sooth me as she patted my head.

Once I was calmed down she brought me over to sit on the curb of the side walk.

"Now, you wanna tell me why you got into a big bitch fight with Maria?"

"She said my parents didn't want me and that nobody ever will, I know that, that's not true because my parents are dead, but it struck a nerve, my parents have always been a touching subject for me." She looked at me like she was thinking of what to say next, she was about to open her mouth but I cut her off, "I know I probably sound really pathetic for getting upset about that but, but I have had enough of her, why are you friends with her, she I such a bitch?"

"Trust me I know she is a bitch first hand, I have been in few scraps with her, but it's complicated. Now let's go back inside and I will take you upstairs to so you can fix yourself up, you look like an animal."

"Do I really look that?" I said with a small laugh.

"Yes!" Rosalie said and we both started laughing. We got up and went back into the party.

**So I hope you liked it. **

**And would you please review, if you guys aren,t going to review I am just going to stop writing and delete this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has been a while since I have updated, just haven't had the time and got a new computer and lost everything. I had Chapter eight pretty much all finshed but my computer crashed so I lost it and it was much longer then this and i decided just to make this a filler chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Hope you like it**

Chapter 8:

(Jasper POV)

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE WERE FIGHTING ABOUT, SO LET ME BACK IN THERE!" Alice yelled.  
"Because this is never going to solve anything, you need to talk, not fight, all it's going to do is give you bruise, black eyes and possibly broken bones." I said starting to raise my voice a little.

She stood there thinking for a minute or two before she turned on her heel and started walking away. I was about to call after her but I heard the door open, I turned around to see Rosalie.

"Maria wants to talk to you, she is upstairs in the hall" I sighed then went back inside, I climbed the stairs to the upstairs hall.

Maria was pacing up and down the hall, she stopped when she saw me.

"LOOK! LOOK AT THIS! THAT FUCKING BITCH RIPPED MY SWEATER, THIS IS A NINTY DOLLAR SWEATER!" Maria yelled pointing to this tinny little rip in her sweater.

"It's just a sweater Maria." I said trying to stay calm.

"That's not the point..."

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT MARIA? HEY! WHAT IS THE FUCKING POINT?" I yelled.

"Hey I didn't start the fucking fight she threw the first punch?" Maria said point at her somewhat bloody nose.

"Well what did you do for her to throw the first punch, nobody just walks up to somebody and punches them unless they have some beef with that person, which I highly doubt she has any beef with you because she has only been her for a week, unless you did something to upset her."

"Why are you taking her side? I'm your girlfriend not her! She has been threatening me all week she is trying to steal you from me."

My god she is a terrible liar.

"You know Maria if you want to lie you she really learn how to lie. Fuck I am sick a tired of you bullshit, as of right now we are threw. I said then turned around and walked down the stairs. I needed to find Rosalie, I needed he car keys I couldn't stay at the party any longer.

I saw her coming down the stairs at the other side of the house with Alice. I walked over to her.

"Rosalie I need your car keys!"

"Why?"  
"Because I need to get out of here!"

"Fine." She said as reached into her pocket to grab them.

I was just about to grabbed them when she pulled them away.

"If find even the smallest little scratch on that car you'll be sorry." She said as I grabbed the keys from her hand and stormed out of the house.

**Remember to review Please. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is not a chapter, chapter nine is almost done but I am in search of a beta for two reasons.

One I feel that my editing skills are terrible and that I am making my chapters sloppy.

Second I am working on a one-shot and I would like someone to tell me if there is anything that should be changed or improved, the one shot is Edward/Jasper. I've had this on my mind for a while and I deiced it needs to be written.

Again Sorry this is not a chapter but I do not want to post it till it has been edited by a second person other then myself, so I really need a beta one that has no problem with Slash either.


	10. Chapter 10

**SO SORRY I HAVEN/T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! I just could think of anything for this chapter so it is probably a pretty shitty chapter. :/  
But I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter I will try and make the chapters longer but like i said i was having some mager writters blaock trying to write this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
Please Read&Reveiw :) and I promise I will try and update alot faster, sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 9: The Mall and Other Things

(Alice's POV)

When I woke up the next morning I was so sore, my body hurt everywhere. It took almost five minutes just to get out bed and to the bathroom. I had my shower,and when I got out I stood naked in front of the full length mirror looking at the bruises I had on my body. I had three on my back, one on my left hip, lots of little one's scattered all over both of my legs and one huge one on my left thigh, I had two bruises on my left arm and four on my right. I had a scratch going from my right eyebrow to the corner of my right eye, a small bruise on my right cheek, and few tiny scratch's. "Maria sure did a good number on me." I mumbled to myself.

When I was dressed I went back into the bathroom to start covering my face up. Luckily last night Carlisle was the only one up and he was in his office so Edward went and told him that we were home. I got out my concealer and started applying it to the big scratch and the bruise on my cheek then put it on the little scratch's I had. When that was done I put on foundation, eyeliner, some mascara and a little bit of blush.

When I was done in the bathroom I went downstairs for breakfast. Esme made Egg's, bacon and pancakes. We all sat at the dining room table, Esme and Carlisle did the dish's today so Edward and I went upstairs to my room for a bit before we left for Port Angelic.

"So Edward what did you and Bella do at that party? You guy's kinda went a-wall for while," I said plopping down on my bed, Edward followed right after me.

"We just talked and...well I kinda...well,"

"Well what!" I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Spit it out boy!"

"I asked her out."

"So when you takin her out?"

"Friday." I let out a little girly screech and hugged Edward, I was so happy for Edward, it has been a long time since I've seen him this happy.

Edward and I sat and talked for a bit then Esme came up and told us that we were leaving. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, slipped my shoes and jacket on and we left for Port Angelic.

When we got to the mall Edward found a bag in the first store we looked in, it was beige messenger bag made with a corduroy material and had dark brown material around the flap and the straps to keep the bag closed were brown as well, I on the other hand couldn't find anything I liked, I was about to tell Esme and Carlisle that I was fine with the bag they had given me, but we walked by a store and I saw the perfect bag, it was a leather messenger bag that had that worn out look, it was black and it was perfect...till I saw the price of the bag, 95$. There was no way I could let them by me a bag that expensive.

"Alice is that the bag you like, dear?" Esme asked stepping closer to me to examine it.

"Yeah but it's 95$, I will just look for a different one."

"Alice that's quite alright, we don't mind paying that for this gorgeous bag." Esme said.

"No it's to much, really I can find a different one."

"Alice dear, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at them both.

"Yes, now come on let's go get it before someone else dose." Esme said ushering me into the store.

When the bag was paid for and we were out of the store I thanked Esme and Carlisle, "Thank you, you guys didn't have to spend that kind of money on a bag for me, I could have found a different one."

"Your Welcome, and we really don't mind. Now What time are you guys meeting up with you friends?" Esme asked.

"12:30 in the food court." Esme checked her watched, "It's 12:12 so we will show you to the food court and let you guy's have fun and call us if you need us to pick you up and Carlisle and I have one more thing for you two. Carlisle handed us each a credit card, I stared down at it in awe, were they fucking serious, they barely knew us and they were giving us credit cards.

"Esme, we can't accept these," Edward said holding his out for Carlisle or Esme to take it back.

"Yeah, this is to much." I said.

"We want you guys to have good time, it's so you can buy lunch and if you see anything you want you can buy it, were not taking them back." Esme said pushing our hands away.

"Well we'll be on our way and have a good time." Carlisle said. Esme gave us a hug before she left. We both looked at each other then down to our hands and back to each other.

"Lunch, that's all I'll use it for. Nothing else." I said sticking it in my wallet.

"Yeah, nothing else." Edward said putting his in his wallet too in a kind of daze.

(Jasper POV)

"Jasper are you still coming with us to the mall?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said then went back to reading my book

"Well then get your ass in gear, were leaving a couple of minutes."

Closing my book I got up from my bed grabbed my wallet and jacket then went downstairs put my shoes on and went outside to Emmett's big ass jeep. We were taking Emmett's car because we were driving Alice and Edward home after. We made a quick stop to pick up Bella then headed to Port Angelic.

When we got to the mall and were heading inside Emmett asked, "Were eating before we doing anything else right?"

"Yes Emmett?" Rosalie said.

"Good, cause I'm starving."

"Emmett you ate four slices of pizza before we left."

"Yeah that was like forty-five minutes ago." Emmett said like he hadn't had anything to eat in day's.

Edward and Alice were sitting at a table talking when we got there Edward got up to pull out a chair for Bella beside him, Emmett went right passed them with a quick, "hi guys, bye guys." To get food. Rose sat next to Alice and I sat next Bella leaving the spot next to Rose open for Emmett.

"You guys eaten yet?" Bella asked Alice and Edward.

"No, we were waiting for you guys, have you guys eaten anything yet?" Alice replyed.

"No, I think I'll go have what Emmett's having." I said getting up from my seat to go stand next to Emmett in line. I ordered my food then went back to sit down, Alice was the first one back to the table she had a burger and fries. I sat back down where I was sitting before.

"I don't bite you know." Alice said looking down at the table eating some of her fries, I picked up my tray and moved over one spot. We sat there eating in silence till everyone came back. We all ate our lunch and babbled about nothing in particular. Alice didn't talk munch, in fact I think Bella talked more then Alice did. When we finished eating we all headed off to the stores. Rosalie was just itching to buy stuff, Bella... not so much and Alice just kind of lagged behind them well Edward, Emmett and I talked about the up coming baseball game for school. Rosalie came out of the store with three bags and handed them to Emmett, Bella and Alice each had one small bag.

Eventually We kind of went off in pairs, Bella and Edward saw the book store and went in and told us that they would meet up with us later, Rosalie saw a some store called Victoria Secret and dragged Emmett in there which is one store I would have rather not seen my sister drag Emmett into. So it was just Alice and me. I could see she was fidgeting with her hands. "You Know I don't bite either." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened last night at the party." She said still fidgeting with her hands.

"Why?" why was she apologizing to me. She didn't do anything to me, other then yell at me for pulling her off Maria and out of the party to calm her down.

"For punching your girlfriend."

"Look, I know Maria and I'm guessing there was some reason you punched her, I'm sure you didn't just walk up to her, tap her on the shoulder and punch her in the face. And I broke up with last night." Alice snapped her head to look up at me. "So not only did I get into a fight with her but I caused you two to break up, I've only been here one week and I have already caused a lot of trouble, god why dose everything bad happen when I'm aro..."

"Alice," I said cutting her off. "It wasn't your fault we broke up, we have always had a rocking relationship, it was only a matter of time before we broke up so don't beat yourself up about it." I said holding on to her shoulders and looking down into her eyes.

"And I'm sorry about yelling at you last night, I know you were only trying to help." Alice said fidgeting with her clothes.

"It's okay, now let's drop this subject and go have a good time." I said smiling down at Alice.

"Sounds good," Alice said with shy smile as we started off towards some stores.

Alice hesitated on buying at least a couple of things because she said she didn't want to use the credit card that Esme and Carlisle had given to her and Edward. When we met up with Everyone Rosalie had seven bags which she had given to Emmett to carry, Edward and Bella had spent most of the time in the book store, they each bought one, I bought a few shirts and a pair of Alice approved pants along with a new CD which Alice also bought as well, all in all I think we all had a good time.

Esme and Carlisle invited us all to stay for supper. The girls went off to Alice's room and Emmett, Edward and I went out side to toss the football around till dinner was ready.

"BOYS! DINNER IS READY!" Esme shouted from the back porch. We made our way back to the house.

Dinner was peaceful, full of light conversation and laughter. Edward, Emmett and I offered to do the dishes but Carlisle and Esme told us they would do it.

Edward and Bella just sat on the floor of the living room talking as did Rosalie and Emmett, Alice went upstairs and I decided to follow her. But when she went into her room lingered in the hallway.

"Its all right, you can come in." Alice said.

When I entered her room I saw a open sketch book on her desk, I stood over the desk looking down at her sketch just admiring it. It was a girl, and she was on her knee with her head in her hands crying and the was a house behind her that looked destroyed. Her sketch was filled with so much emotion and detail, it was beautiful. Something about this sketch spiked my curiosity about why Alice was in foster care.

"Alice?" She looked up from her book and saw that I had been looking at her sketch, she jumped up from her bed and ran to close the sketch book.

"Why were you looking at this?" She said in slightly angered tone clutching her sketch book to her chest.

"I'm sorry," I said "I saw it sitting on the desk when I walked in, I didn't mean to upset you."

Alice just walked into her closet with her sketch book and came back out with out it. "Look... Ummm sorry for freaking on you, but I don't like people looking at my drawings."

"Its okay, I get it, I should of known, I don't like people looking at my drawings either."

After we put that behind us Alice and I sat and talked on her bed about nothing really, just light conversation, she even laughed a few times and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

When it was time to go I gave her a small hug as well as Esme. We dropped Bella off at her house then head back to my house, Emmett was "sleeping over" with me, but we all knew he was just going to end up in Rose's bed, fuck, my mother even knew that.

I slept like a baby last night, I had been so exhausted from shopping with Alice and the others, and from playing a bit of foot ball. I was glad that I didn't really have anything planned for today, I could sit in my room and draw, or read a book and listen to music. "But first breakfast." I mumbled to myself after I heard my stomach growl from hunger.

Heading down the hall way you could hear Emmett's snores coming from Rosalie's room. I rolled my eyes as I slightly shook my head walking by her room. Just as I was entering the kitchen I heard her voice, her small yet at the same time loud chipper voice. As I turned the corner there she sat talking happily with my mother.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked walking up to the counter and leaning back on my elbows.

"Your mother invited me over. Esme and your mother were talking earlier this morning and Esme mentioned that I would be home alone today since Edward was going over to Bella's house today."

"Well Alice dear have you had any breakfast yet?" my mother asked after Alice had finished explaining her story.

"Yes, Esme made some delicious pancakes this morning."

"Alright, Jasper are you hungry sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'll just have eggs please." I said sitting down on a bar stool at the counter.

Once my mother had made me eggs she left to go meet Esme at their office. I ate in silence as Alice just picked at the hem of her shirt. Just as I was about to say something her phone started ringing, she stood up to pull it out of her pocket, and her eyes went dark and her face had a look of anger and disgusted written all over it. Finally she opened it and answered in an angry tone.

"What Do you want?" She spit into the phone.

**I hope it wasn't a bad chapter and that you enjoyed it, please read and review and sorry for the kind of cliff hanger i just thought this chapter was just lagging on.**

** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
